


Puberty is a Bitch

by ukubabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (brief mention of John being unsupportive), Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Dean is a Softie, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, POV Dean Winchester, Tags Are Hard, Titles are hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Sam Winchester, Trans Sam Winchester, Transphobia, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, Young Winchesters (Supernatural), i would kill and die for these baby boys, if you even THINK w/in/cest you've given up your right to kneecaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukubabe/pseuds/ukubabe
Summary: When John leaves for another three days of... something, Dean is in charge. Nothing burns down, but Sammy faces a problem Dean doesn't know how to fix.





	Puberty is a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turtles_and_revolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtles_and_revolution/gifts).



John slammed the door behind him after shouting something that could probably be construed as a farewell. Dean knew full well his dad wasn’t coming back any time that night, and possibly in the next few days. It was fine, though, he had turned 14 that year and was plenty mature enough to take care of himself and Sammy, as long as there was enough milk in the shitty motel mini-fridge. 

 Speaking of the little bother, Sammy poked his head out from the bathroom. It was getting to be pretty late, and he had been in the shower getting ready for bed. The only plus side to their dad being out for so long was now Dean got his own bed, rather than sharing a queen-size mattress with Sam, who still drooled in his sleep and sometimes grabbed Dean’s arm in the middle of a nightmare. It was endearing, but Dean refused to admit it, because damn it, he had a reputation to uphold.

 “Dad’s out hunting,” Dean said, uselessly. For one, he wasn’t sure that _was_ what his dad was doing, regardless of what he told them, and for two, he was sure that Sam had heard John over the sound of the shower. It’s not like his father was known for being a particularly quiet man. “I’m in charge, I guess. Just don’t be stupid.”

 Sam, for his part, nodded. He was in a camo-print nightgown, because even though their dad wasn’t big on the whole “trans” thing, he at the very least had never forced pink or glitter on his youngest son. Dean tossed him a new pack of boxers, relishing in the look of happiness and gratitude that appeared on his brother’s face.

 “Where’d you get these?” Sam was now looking slightly dubious. Fair, considering that Dean had no money, as he was a 14 year old with no income.

 “Five-finger discount, Sammy. Anything for my baby brother.” Dean smirked, feeling like the coolest big brother ever. Sam went back into the bathroom with the new boxers and a ratty shirt, and came out in a new outfit, looking marginally more comfortable. And then, unexpectedly, he burst into tears.

 “Hey, hey, wait, what happened?” Dean was at a bit of a loss, did he do something wrong? All he knew was that he very suddenly had a crying ten-year-old wrapped around his waist. He pet Sam’s hair gently, then scooped him up and sat on one of the beds, depositing him in his lap. Sam continued bawling, coating Dean’s shirt in snot and tears, which was only a little gross.

 “My boobs are coming in,” sniffled Sam as the tears began to slow. “I saw in the shower and then again when I was changing, and I don’t want them to grow!”

 Dean just rubbed his back, unsure of the proper response. He didn’t know how to fix boobs coming in. All he could do was be there for his kid brother. And, for the moment, it seemed that was all Sam needed, as the last of the tears and snot were wiped on Dean’s shirt. Dean didn’t care; he was gonna have to change regardless of whether or not Sammy blew his nose on his shirt. However, now that Sam was doing a little better, Dean wanted to change so that he could be a little less coated in snot.

 After a shower and a change of clothes, it was getting near midnight. Thankfully, as he opened the door to the main motel room, he discovered the light had been turned off. Good. Maybe Sam went to sleep at a nearly reasonable hour. He switched the light in the bathroom off, then headed to bed.

 He didn’t sleep, though. He spent two hours pondering the upcoming problem of raising a teenager as a teenager himself. Dean couldn’t deny it any longer, Sam was hitting puberty and now he’d have to take care of a hormone-addled adolescent, as a hormone-addled adolescent. Great.

 In the midst of wondering if any local grocery stores had parenting books he could nab, just for posterity, not that he cared at all, he heard a shift from the bed less than three feet away from him. He then heard covers move, and small footsteps cross the smaller gap between the beds. Then he felt the mattress dip, and his little brother settled in next to him. The tiny, warm body next to his pulled his brain out of the hamster wheel it was running. In a few minutes, Sam’s breathing evened out. He was asleep. Dean felt himself relax, a sense of peace coming over him. He had the next few days, and the next forever, to worry about the future.

 For now, he’d sleep. Maybe sharing a bed wasn’t so terrible.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting, and it's not even beta-read, so I'm making a great first impression. Go team. Anyway, I'm generally not a fan of Supernatural, and I love to rag on it like the rest of us, but these boys make really good canvases to project on and I love brotherly relationships.
> 
> As I mentioned in the tags, if you even THINK wincest, I will personally feed you to a paper shredder. This is not for you, you nasty fucks. They're 14 and 10 and also BROTHERS.
> 
> I don't own the show or characters, I do own these words in this order, blah blah blah, eat your vegetables.


End file.
